La ultima batalla
by cheeselord
Summary: Un final alterno a la serie de avatar. Incluye las batallas que me imagino, pudieron haber sucedido en otros lugares que no se mencionaron al final.
1. Introduccion

Para Ailin, que me dio la idea y para los demas que se dignen a leerlo.

* * *

Introduccion

_"El hombre tiene que establecer un final para la guerra. Si no, ésta establecerá un fin para la humanidad."_ John Fitzgerald Kennedy

Todas las piezas se están posicionando, los engranes están en movimiento. Los aliados se reúnen, las tropas se preparan, los amigos van en auxilio de sus seres queridos. Y el mal se revuelve en el oeste. Todos saben lo que sigue. El infierno se había desatado. El fuego imperecedero, alimentado por un odio sobrenatural, avanzaba consumiendo todo a su paso. Era el final, el final de la historia, el final del mundo como llegaron a conocerlo. Los guerreros se arman de valor, los espíritus observan todo, unos riéndose otros lamentándose y todos tiemblan. Las tropas marchan a su destino… a su muerte.

El infierno ha llegado, se puede ver a través de sus ojos como un vil portal. Ambos están decididos, ambos son lo mejor, ambos tienen el mismo propósito: acabar esta guerra. Todo se reduce a esto. Cien años de lucha interminable, de esperanzas destruidas y de engaños se reducen a esto. El encuentro entre el mal y el bien. El duelo entre Ozai y Aang. Sea cual sea el resultado, la pelea no será fácil. El infierno se ha desatado. Y a lo lejos el cielo se tiñe de rojo. El cometa ha llegado.

* * *


	2. Premoniciones

* * *

Premoniciones

El negro de los sueños se revuelve ante la figura solitaria de Arnook, el jefe de la tribu agua del norte, nada pasa a su alrededor. Un sueño vacio, un sueño oscuro, el sonido de una batalla llena el gélido aire. Y después un silencio mortal le sigue. Arnook busca una salida a su oscura prision, y descubre una luz a la distancia que rompe la continuidad del manto negro, un rayo de luz pequeño pero resplandeciente entre las sombras que cada vez va creciendo más y más, hasta que una figura se discierne, la figura de una mujer, de una joven hermosa y de cabellos blancos. La figura de la luna.

"Padre, padre" Sus labios no se mueven, como si le hablara directamente a su misma mente.

"¿Yue… eres tú?" ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio, cuantas noches había pasado observando a la luna, esperando a que la cara de su hija se hiciera visible?

"Si padre soy yo" Y ahora en sueños podía verla sonreír de nuevo

"Yue, que felicidad, hija, mi hija querida" Cálidas lagrimas escurren por sus ojos y Arnook estira la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija. Ambos guardan un momento de silencio, disfrutan su reunión y las palabras no son necesarias.

"Querido padre…" Y una resplandeciente mano limpia las lagrimas rezagadas en su cara "Me duele mucho decir esto pero no tenemos mucho tiempo"

"¿De qué hablas Yue?"

"La nación del fuego se acerca, planean aniquilar a nuestro pueblo"

"Malditos ¿¡Que no les basto con quitarme a mi hija!?"

"Padre…"

"¡Les enseñaremos de que estamos hechos, déjenlos venir, los derrotaremos como la ultima vez!"

"Padre, padre mío. Mi corazón se aflige y me pesa el ser el mensajero de tan malas noticias. Padre, he venido a advertirte de tu derrota"

"Hija… ¿Tan poca fe tienes en nosotros?"

"¡Oh, no padre, confió en mi pueblo más que nada, en que sobrevivirán esta guerra! Pero esta batalla no será como las demás. El cometa de Sozin vuelve dentro de tres días y con el un poder sobrenatural para con la nacion del fuego. Me temo que no tendremos el poder para rechazar a estos nuevos maestros fuego"

"¿Eso es verdad, de verdad ha vuelto, precisamente cuando yo estoy al mando? "

"Si. He venido a aconsejarte padre. Huye al norte, donde los maestros fuego no pueden llegar y donde no conocen los caminos helados, hasta que el cometa pase y el enemigo se retire"

"No puedo hija, una gran carga descansa sobre mis hombros"

"Padre…"

"No puedo abandonar nuestros lugares sagrados ¿Qué será del estanque sangrado?"

"He pensado en eso, deja que los espíritus se ocupen de los suyos. Deben de huir"

"Pero hija, nunca hemos evacuado toda la villa. Los niños y ancianos no sobrevivirán al viaje y no tenemos suficientes provisiones para sobrevivir en ese desierto congelado por mucho tiempo ¿Cómo habremos de recuperar nuestras tierras después? No, no podemos abandonar la villa"

"Me duele oírte pronunciar esas palabras porque detrás de ellas está la sangre de nuestro pueblo… y la tuya" Y de sus ojos se vuelven a derramar lagrimas, pero esta vez son lagrimas negras, lagrimas de tristeza.

"Si es el destino que me reúna contigo en el mundo espiritual, que así sea hija mía"

"Ojala el destino sea otro, de verdad lo deseo. Implorare para que la batalla vaya bien y velare por la supervivencia de nuestra cultura"

"Yue… hubieras hecho una gran princesa de la tribu agua del norte. Desearía que siguieras con nosotros, conmigo. Perdona que no te pude proteger"

"No te puedo perdonar padre, porque nunca hiciste nada malo. Ahora despierta, que nuestra gente te necesita"

Poco a poco la luz y la oscuridad se funden, creando una imagen borrosa que empieza a aclararse, borrando la imagen de su hija. Arnook abre poco a poco los ojos y se encuentra con el techo de su iglú. Una mano encuentra su camino hacia su cara y siente los residuos fríos de unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Así que solo fue un sueño" Pero él sabe que su propósito era más que el de un sueño común y corriente. Los espíritus le habían hablado antes y ahora le avisaban de la batalla por venir.

"Tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo"

* * *

Un poco dramatico pero asi debe de ser un final en mi opinion. Dejen reviews por favor, asi sabre como me esta saliendo este fic.


	3. El loto blanco

Otro chapter, otro frente de batalla.

* * *

El loto blanco

Nueva Ozai, no, Omashu de nuevo, después del eclipse la espera de Bumi termino. Ha recuperado su ciudad y el solo logro tal hazaña. Pero ahora el rey loco tiene otros asuntos que atender, asuntos más importantes que el de cuidar una ciudad desierta… pero no por mucho. Un dia pasa, después una semana y después llegan. Primero son pocos, unos pequeños grupos armados, después se les unen más y mas hasta formar una gran masa de hombres que observan la ciudad desde el otro lado del barranco que separa los separa de Omashu. No son una amenaza. Todos ellos son ciudadanos y soldados del reino tierra que se han reunido al ver el humo de la batalla y los soldados corriendo. Tienen curiosidad, quieren saber qué es lo que pasa en la olvidada ciudad. Un hombre vestido con el uniforme de un general del reino tierra se adelanta a la multitud.

"¡¡Rey Bumi!!" Una risa característica del maestro tierra le responde "¡¡Así que recupero su ciudad!!"

"¡Claro que sí, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad!... ¿Quieren jennomita? Es deliciosa" Bumi muerde una golosina cristal que sostiene en su mano

"Eeeeh, no gracias. Queríamos saber si es tan amable de darnos refugio en Omashu"

"¿Quieren la ciudad?"

"¡N-No dije eso señor!"

"Awww, se las doy, tengo otras cosas que hacer"

"¿Uh?"

"Nos vemos"

"¡Espere…!" Pero es demasiado tarde, Bumi desaparece en el cielo, impulsado como cohete por su tierra control. ¿A dónde? Solo el rey loco lo sabe.

* * *

Es tarde, el sol se está ocultando dejando en las sombras a la pequeña aldea, faltan tres dias para la llegada del cometa. Una figura encapuchada camina entre las desiertas calles y se para frente a un bar, decidiecdoce a entrar despues de observarlo por unos momentos. El lugar está lleno de tipos rudos y nadie repara en su silenciosa intromisión. Busca con la mirada algo en especial y parece encontrarlo despues de un rato. Una mesa de Pai Sho se esconde en el fondo.

"Buenas noches viajero ¿Quisiera jugar un poco de Pai Sho?"

"Claro que si, huar, huar" El anfitrión le cede el primer turno a el encapuchado, quien pone la ficha del loto blanco en el centro de la mesa.

"Veo que favorece la jugada del loto blanco. No muchos se atienen a las tradiciones"

"Los que lo hacen, siempre encontraran un amigo, huar"

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Bumi"

"¡¿Dónde?!"

"Sigues estando igual de loco"

"Huar, huar ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado... Jeong Jeong?"

"Mucho tiempo, viejo amigo, mucho tiempo"

"¿El gran loto nos necesita?"

"Me temo que si. Las fichas estan en el tablero y es momento de hacer nuestro movimiento..." Un ronquido trae a Jeong Jeong de vuelta de donde quiera que estuviera fantaseando y proviene de una fuente cercana "Hmmmm, Bumi, no te duermas enmedio de nuestra conversacion"

* * *

La gente vieja patea traseros. Al menos en las caricaturas.


	4. Malas noticias

* * *

**Malas noticias_  
_**

**_Dos dias antes de la llegada del cometa de Sozin: Polo norte_**

En medio de un paramo helado, cerca de la costa del norte, sobre un iceberg y contra el sol que se esconde tras el desierto de hielo, reflejando sus tibios rayos en el blanco paisaje, un iglú se alza solitario en medio de un valle de agua helada. Una isla rodeada por montañas de hielo y agua congelada, accesible solamente para los maestros agua y un perfecto puesto de observación.

"No entiendo Hirik, nosotros estamos aquí congelándonos el trasero ¿Solo porque Arnook tuvo otra visión?" Un guerrero característico de las tribus agua intentaba calentarse frente a su compañero que vestía un atuendo similar. No había fogata, no podían arriesgarse a que el humo los delatara.

"Sangok, tu sabes que su ultima predicción fue cierta. A demás él es el jefe"

"Pero eso no quiere decir que todos sus sueños se hagan verdad"

"Deja de quejarte tanto y mantente atento. Aunque no llegue toda la armada del fuego, estamos de guardia y eso es algo serio, vuelve a tu puesto"

"Si, si como tu estas aquí caliente" Sangok tomo una piel blanca para usarla como camuflaje y mantenerse caliente "Ojala y los míos se hicieran realidad" Sus ojos se perdieron en la nada y un poco de saliva escurrió por sus labios abiertos.

"Eso es porque yo soy maestro agua y fui lo suficientemente listo para construir este iglú. Y el día que tus sueños se hagan realidad espero estar bien muerto o muy lejos. No soportaría ver lo que pasa en tu cabeza"

"Por eso no me gusta estar en medio de la nada contigo Hirik." Le grito desde fuera "No puedo tener una buena plática. No tienes-"

"¿No tengo qué?"

"¡¡Hirik, ven pronto!!"

"¿Ahora que, más de tus berrinches Sangok?"

"¡¡Cállate y ven!!"

"¿Qué quie...?"

Al salir Sangok, sus ojos se encontraron con un paisaje bastante familiar, que no era precisamente algo bueno. Frente a ellos cientos de barcos de batalla avanzaban lentamente entre el hielo cuidándose de hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, su color negro rompiendo con el blanco paisaje y el humo de sus chimeneas inundando el cielo.

"Maldita sea, como odio que el jefe tenga razón"

"Nunca creí decir esto Hirik, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo"

* * *

**_Dos dias antes de la llegada del cometa de Sozin: Reino tierra_**

Cerca del paso de la serpiente, en un puerto escondido, un grupo de hombres vistiendo blanco y azul esperan mirando al horizonte. Pronto su espera ha de terminar. Una nave metálica aparece en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, surcando las aguas hacia ellos lentamente se detiene y deja caer el improvisado puente a tierra. Los misteriosos pasajeros empiezan a abandonar la nave como sombras en la oscuridad: completamente imperceptibles, pero sin embargo, siguen estando ahí.

"Piandao, llegas un poco tarde" Un hombre viejo recibe a los viajeros

"Maestro Pakku, supongo. Un placer conocerlo" le responde otro de apariencia mas joven, con una espada ceñida a la cadera

"Lo mismo digo. Quien pensaría que tenemos al más grande espadachín de la nación del fuego de nuestro lado"

"Y en cuanto a mi retraso, uno crearía que es más fácil salir de la nación del fuego, pero ya veo que no es así"

"El gran loto nos espera, falta poco para el asedio de Ba Sing Sei ¿Lograste convencerlos?"

"Los guerreros del sol resultaron ser muy insistentes. Parece que consideran su sociedad secreta por sobre todo lo demás"

"¿Entonces no tenemos su apoyo?"

"Dicen que la orden del loto es suficiente para retomar Ba Sing Sei, que ellos tienen mejores cosas por las que preocuparse"

"Espero que el gran loto no se decepcione, somos pocos en comparación a la nación del fuego"

"Pero, después de todo, lo que importa es la calidad no la cantidad…" sin pensarlo mucho, Piandao empezó a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su pupilo, estos eran tiempos decisivos y como buen maestro que era, se preocupaba de la seguridad de sus estudiantes. Así que sin querer dijo en voz alta "Me pregunto cómo estará Sokka"

"¿Así que tu también conoces a ese muchacho?" Un poco de molestia se dejo oír. Como la de un niño, que no acepta que le agrada alguien solamente por salvar su orgullo

"¿Usted le conoce, de donde?"

"Desafortunadamente, el es mi nieto"

* * *

**_(Ya saben lo que va aqui): Omashu_**

"¡Señor, señor!"

"¿Que pasa teniente?"

"¡Hay malas noticias, muy, muy malas noticias!"

"Hable rapido teniente"

"¡El rey Bumi, el, el...!"

"¡Hable de una vez!"

"¡¡Se llevo toda la jennomita!!"

"¡¿Que, como?!"

"¡Es horrible!"

"Tranquilicese teniente, pronto buscaremos mas" El general dejo que su subordinado llorara un poco en su hombro e incluso le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

"Gracias general" dijo el soldado, recobrando su compostura "Tambien hay otro mensaje de nuestros vigias"

"¿Y que dicen?"

"Que un gran ejercito de la nacion del fuego se dirige hacia aqui"

"Pense que seria algo peor..."

"Pero señor...¿Eso no es malo?"

"No tanto como la jennomita. Debi de haberla aceptado cuando pude"

"Ya, ya general. Todo estara bien, ya vera"

"Sob, ¿Me lo promete?"

* * *

No pude evitar ponerle un poco de humor a este chapter. Espero lo disfruten.


	5. Vientos de guerra: agua

_**Vientos de guerra**_

Habían estado esperando pacientemente, aguardando el momento adecuado. Esperando la llegada del cometa. La nieve se había teñido de negro por el hollín, el agua helada y transparente se había vuelto negra por los buques de batalla anclados… los corazones de los hombres y mujeres de la tribu agua del norte dudaban. Dudaban si verían la luz del día una vez más, a la luna brillar en el cielo nocturno. Era la última batalla, morir o vivir. La esperanza yacia moribunda y el valor temblaba de miedo.

Y el cometa inundo de rojo el cielo

* * *

Este era el día que tanto temíamos. Este era el día que habíamos intentado evitar toda nuestra vida y el por el cual los ancianos rezaban a los espíritus porque nunca llegara. Este era el día en que la esperanza moría. Poco sabia de ese cometa, solo que le daba un poder sobrenatural a los maestros fuego. Pero ese solo conocimiento y las caras de terror de los ancianos de la tribu fueron más que suficientes para que mi corazón se llenara de miedo.

"Tarka" Me llamo el reclutador.

Éramos pocos, demasiado pocos. El último ataque de la nación del fuego nos dejo débiles y cortos de guerreros. Ahora nuestro pueblo se veía en la necesidad de llamar a jóvenes, pescadores, herreros y cazadores a defender su pueblo. Mi cuerpo se paralizo cuando escuche mi nombre, no quería ir, era un suicidio. Todos lo sabíamos. Éramos como ratas encerradas.

"Tarka" volvió a llamarme el reclutador

Mi cerebro volvió a funcionar y me pare entre la multitud. No sé si fue el llamado del deber como hombre de la tribu, mi honor o simplemente mi estupidez la que hiso que mis pies se movieran hacia el frente y no hacia la puerta de salida. Mi madre que estaba sentada a un lado mío me tomo del brazo y me detuvo. No tuve el valor para verla a los ojos.

"Soy yo" dije llamando la atención del reclutador

"El deber te llama, hijo de la tribu agua"

"¡No pueden, es solo un niño!"

"Señora, lo siento mucho pero yo no hice la lista"

"¡Acaba de cumplir catorce años, no pueden!"

"Mama…"

"Hijo, no, porfavor, no se lo lleven"

Lentamente me escurrí del abrazo de mi madre. Su llanto se unió al de docenas de madres más. Las esperanzas de que volviera a ver su cara eran pocas, todos lo sabíamos. Todos llorábamos de una u otra manera, mis lagrimas eran silenciosas y secas, las de ella eran escandalosas y desbordantes. Tal y como son las lagrimas de una madre que ve a su hijo amado partir hacia la guerra.

"Eso es todo" y el reclutador nos guio fuera de la sala común y hacia la armería

Vi tantas caras diferentes ese día, tantos ojos distintos. Había jóvenes y viejos, gastados y llenos de vida. Todos se revolvian a mi alrededor mientras se preparaban. Pero todos tenían algo en común: la esperanza se había desvanecido de su mirada. Nos armaron como mejor pudieron, que no fue mucho. Alguien a mi lado se quejaba que no tenía una lanza… le dieron un cuchillo. Y así nos sentaron a esperan en las barracas, sabían que mañana atacarían pero creo que no querían que viéramos a nuestros asesinos desde esa noche. La moral era inexistente pero no querían que nos diera miedo.

Recuerdo que no dormí nada esa noche, mi mente estaba vacía y los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana me dieron tanto miedo como si fuera un niño que le teme a la oscuridad. Quería que el sol ignorara el orden natural y que los días retrocedieran en vez de avanzar. Pero la verdad era otra. Lentamente y sin ánimo nos pararon y prepararon. Dijeron que estaríamos en el frente de batalla. Marchamos hasta la muralla exterior. Éramos relleno entre las filas de los verdaderos guerreros solo para aparentar, ganar tiempo.

Mis piernas temblaban en el aire de la mañana mientras veía al enemigo acercarse y no era porque tuviera frio. Un olor penetrante invadió mi nariz y no era del humo de los barcos de guerra. Alguien a mi lado temblaba más que yo. Un charco se juntaba a sus pies. Levante mi mirada y vi a un niño de no más de doce años, vi sus ojos desesperados, confundidos y aterrorizado, sus manos se aferraban a una vieja lanza como si fuera la vida misma. Mi mano reposo en su hombro para reconfortarlo. El tenía tanto miedo… no podía dejarlo así.

"¿Voy a morirme?" me pregunto sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, las lagrimas recorriendo su cara.

No pude responderle. No supe que decirle. Solo me quede ahí parado, viéndolo como un idiota. Otra mano desde atrás cayó en mi hombro, reconfortándome a mí.

"No se preocupen" dijo un guerrero que por lo visto era más experimentado "Prometo sacarlos vivos de aquí"

Voltee a verlo. Era un hombre joven, no tenía más de treinta años pero de seguro había visto mas batallas de las que yo nunca veré.

"¿Cómo te llamas niño?" dijo volteando su mirada al muchacho

"A-Amak, señor"

"Yo soy Tullik ¿Y tú?" Me pregunto

"Tarka"

"Bueno Amak, tu puedes tomar mi lugar. No es mucho pero vas a estar más lejos del fuego enemigo. Y Tarka y yo te protegeremos"

"G-Gracias señor"

"No hay de que"

Amak dejo de ver el horizonte y volteo su mirada a Tullik. Él le respondió con una sonrisa, se agacho a su nivel y le revolvió los cabellos. Después cambiaron de lugar, la más alta figura de Tullik tapándole la vista y los demás hombres protegiéndolo por instinto… después de todo era demasiado joven, mucho más que yo.

"Tarka" Tullik interrumpió mis pensamientos "Si la pelea se pone fea… no creo que los pueda proteger a ustedes, ni siquiera a mi" lo último lo dijo en un susurro, para que Amak no lo escuchara. "Asi que cuando lo creas conveniente tomas a Amak y te echas a correr lejos del frente de batalla"

"Pero… ¿No estaría mal?"

" Tarka, si algo he aprendido en mi vida, es que a la hora de la batalla solo existen tres cosas que realmente importan. Cumplir tu deber como hombre, proteger tu vida y la de los que te rodean y terminar la de tus enemigos. En medio del ruido y de la lucha todo lo demás desaparece."

"Pero… ¿No es mi deber luchar? No puedo abandonar mi puesto"

"¿Qué te parece si te doy un nuevo deber?"

"¿Uh?"

"Protege a Amak, vive otro día Tarka, vive para luchar una batalla que no esté perdida, una pelea justa que puedas ganar"

"Esta bien, creo que eso si puedo hacerlo"

No dije más. Volví a ver al horizonte, los barcos de guerra estaban más cerca de lo que recordaba haber visto. Mis piernas habían dejado de temblar. La nieve negra inundaba la ciudad. El cometa estaba cerca, el cielo se inundo con su luz rojiza, el tiempo se volvió mucho más lento, solo por unos momentos y lo escuche…rugía, el cometa rugía. Lo mire de reojo y pude ver que era hermoso, una vista que solo se podía tener una vez cada cien años. Pero solo pude apreciarlo por un momento. El tiempo volvió a su velocidad normal, los gritos de batalla resonaban por sobre el ruido del cometa y un millar de bolas de fuego taparon mi vista.

Había comenzado

* * *

¿Y bueno... que les parece?


	6. Vientos de guerra: Agua parte 2

Ja, pensaron que me habia olvidado de esta historia...¡Pues no!  


* * *

El infierno había descendido sobre ellos, sus llamas quemando y destruyendo todo a su paso y sus demonios blandiéndolas como espadas y látigos que hacían resonar a los cuatro vientos. Llovía fuego sobre ellos. Hicieron todo lo que podían, se esforzaban, luchaban y morían. Nada se podía hacer contra tanto odio y maldad. Sus murallas cedieron ante tales flamas demoniacas. Entraban huestes de enemigos a su ciudad, se paseaban por sus calles y mataban a todo aquel que se encontraran. Ya no era una batalla, era una masacre. Ya no luchaban, sobrevivían. Caían como fichas de domino, uno después de otro. Pero tenían que resistir, no había otra salida. Tenían que esperar hasta que el cometa pasase. Hasta que la esperanza reviviera.

Arnook está sentado en medio del tumulto y el ruido. Todo se venía abajo: La moral de sus hombres, su ciudad, su cultura. Sus subordinados son presas del pánico y desesperan. Todo se derrumba frente a sus ojos y el horror empieza a cegarlo, a nublar su juicio así que los cierra para desviar su mirada de la muerte y ver la salida. El debe de verla o si no el temor los derrotara mucho antes de que los maestros fuego tengan la oportunidad.

"¡Señor, el primer anillo ah sido completamente arrasado, todas nuestras tropas posicionadas ahí han sido aniquiladas!"

"¡Señor! ¿Qué hacemos con los heridos?"

"silencio" Ocupa pensar, ordenar sus ideas

"¡El segundo anillo no resistirá, están penetrando!"

"¡Un zepelín se dirige a nosotros, no tardara en llegar!"

"¿¡Que hacemos con las mujeres y niños!?"

"¡¡SILENCIO!!"

La sala se sume en un silencio perturbado únicamente por los sonidos de afuera. Arnook empieza a ver la semejanza. Al cerrar sus ojos él ha abierto su mente Sabe que si no hace algo pronto, pasara algo más que perder la batalla. Toda su gente morirá… será silenciada para siempre.

"Yue…" Al final no hubo otra opción. Debe de confiar en el juicio de la luna, no, de su hija.

"¿Señor?"

"No desesperen, en cuanto perdamos la cordura seremos completamente masacrados"

"Señor"

"Ordenes señor"

"Ordene"

"Retírense"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Reúna a todas las tropas aquí y a las mujeres y niños"

"Pero eso dejaría a su merced a toda la ciudad"

"Soldado, si no obedece, para mañana no quedaran ciudadanos que habiten esta ciudad"

"¡S-Si, señor!"

"General, en cuanto se reúnan los refugiados, mándelos por el paso del estanque sagrado hacia el norte, lejos de aquí. Denles provisiones y mande a algunos soldados con ellos, de preferencia jóvenes y después destruyan el paso."

"A sus órdenes"

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando de soldados y a llenarse de los refugiados que se empezaron a reunir. Los gritos y el bullicio de afuera siempre presente. El llanto y el dolor siempre audible, cada vez mas fuerte. Los hombres abandonaban sus puestos y se reunían en lo alto de la ciudad dejando que los enemigos devastaran todo a su paso. Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer y empezaron a crecer en número y fuerza, murmullos de muerte y de destrucción. Murmullos que anunciaban que la esperanza había muerto. Pequeños grupos se formaban, encontrando un triste consuelo en expresar sus ideas. Sumiendo a todos en la desesperación.

"¿Por qué mandan a las mujeres y niños lejos?" Un miembro de estos grupos anuncio.

"¿Acaso no creen que podamos ganar?" lo secundo otro

"¿este es el final?" Finalizo un tercero

Preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas a las cuales no encontraban respuesta más que la muerte. Era el final, ellos lo sabían, era su final pero se rehusaban a aceptarlo. Muchas caras que en esos momentos veían desaparecerían para siempre esa misma noche.

"¡¡Moriremos!!" se quebró uno "¡¡Todos moriremos aquí!!" dejándose llevar por la locura en una carrera frenética hacia las puertas, intentando encontrar una muerte rápida en el infierno que era afuera.

"¡Calmen a ese hombre en este momento!" Grito otro y sin demora cientos de manos nerviosas cayeron sobre él, temerosas de que dejara entrar a sus enemigos

"¿¡Que caso tiene!? Todos moriremos, todos y cada uno de nosotros"

"¡Cállenlo, cállenlo ahora!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el miedo se había arraigado en sus corazones y sus rostros miraban con terror a las endebles murallas que los protegían, retumbando bajo el peso de monstruosas bolas de fuego. Arnook permaneció inmóvil de su lugar durante todo ese episodio.

"Señor" se acerco el recién nombrado general, pues el viejo había muerto unas horas antes, en la evacuación de la ciudad "Los hombres dudan, dicen que no veremos un mañana, que no resistiremos ni siquiera hasta que pase el cometa. Que es nuestro fin. Dígales algo, deles confianza"

"¿Quiere que les mienta general?"

"Pero…"

"Mis palabras son inútiles, ellas no les devolverán la vida"

"Señor"

"Pero pueden devolverles el coraje"

Parándose entre una multitud de gente por primera vez, en el lugar más alto que pudo encontrar, Arnook vio la desesperanza y aflicción en los rostros de su pueblo, el miedo en su mirada y después hablo a aquella multitud intentando infundirles aliento. Nunca antes el enemigo había llegado tan lejos.

"¡Hermanos de la tribu agua del norte, es en este momento de duda y dolor que yo les hablo, y les hablo con verdad! La nación del fuego toca a nuestras puertas. Amenazan con destruir nuestra cultura, con nosotros. Sé que el miedo se ha aferrado a sus corazones. Lo veo en sus ojos. Pero hay un momento para todas las cosas y este no es el momento de temer, es el momento de luchar ¿Qué encontrara el enemigo cuando se abran las puertas, cuando las murallas cedan? Yo les diré que van a encontrar. Una nación de asustadizos, agazapándose contra la esquina más lejana. Gente penosa, la sombra de los hombres orgullosos de la tribu agua que resistieron durante cien años. Es cierto, nuestra ciudad no verá un mañana, es cierto, muchas de estas caras desaparecerán, todo lo que construyeron nuestros antepasados se perderá. Pero los edificios son hielo, frio y muerto, nosotros somos la vena principal de nuestra cultura. Por eso debemos salvar a las mujeres y niños, es por eso que los mandamos lejos de este infierno. Mientras exista un puñado de nosotros que sobreviva, nuestra cultura, nuestra memoria no morirá y el sacrificio que se ha hecho hoy no será en vano. Guerreros, hoy es el día en el que los espíritus nos ponen a prueba, en que demostramos nuestra valía. No en habilidad, ni protegiendo edificios inanimados; si no que protegiendo nuestro patrimonio, nuestro futuro ¿Cómo enfrentaremos a nuestros antepasados en la próxima vida sabiendo que no luchamos hasta el final? Como les daremos la cara a los hombres del pasado que dieron su vida por nosotros. ¿Me acobardare en el último momento? ¿Así es como quieren acabar, rogando por su vida? No, yo quiero levantar el rostro y que vean mis enemigos el fuego de mi espíritu, poder levantar la mirada y ver a mis padres a los ojos y decirles con honestidad que luche hasta el final, que nunca me rendí. Así que tomare mi arma y esperare a que las puertas se abran de par en par ¿¡Y que encontraran en cuanto entren!? Yo les diré que encontraran ¡¡La muerte, la mano de la muerte blandiendo mi machete, su rostro en el mío!! Démosles una última prueba de nuestro poder ¡Que tiemblen en las noches recordando nuestra fiereza, que teman al recordar nuestros rostros! Ahora les pregunto ¿Qué es lo que harán? ¿Lucharan una última vez a mi lado? "

"¡Sí, mi señor, mi general!" Le contesto un coro de voces. Muchas más de las que Arnook esperaba oir.

"¡Hagamos entonces que este día sea recordado por siempre, obliguémoslos a escribir de nuestro valor en sus libros, ganémonos nuestro lugar en la historia!"

"¡¡SI, mi señor, mi general!!"

"¡¡No luchen por sus vidas, luchen por proteger nuestro futuro, luchen por acabar el suyo!!"

Así que tomo su machete, tal como lo dijo, en medio de una ovación silenciosa y respetuosa, ordeno la evacuación de todo aquel que no deseaba quedarse a luchar y se paro en la puerta, esperando el final. Y todos los que se quedaron atrás lo siguieron, con la convicción y fiereza reflejadas en su rostro. Dispuestos a consumar su destino.

"Es un honor morir con usted mi señor" le dijo un rostro joven a su lado, uno demasiado joven.

"No hijo, fue un honor vivir contigo"

Entonces hubo un gran temblor y el humo y escombros llenaron la sala. Y la niebla se disipo dejando una limpia vista del infierno que se desataba en el exterior. Y con una última plegaria pidiéndole fuerza a los espíritus y un terrible grito de batalla las dos masas de hombres chocaron entre fuego, agua, hielo, metal, carne y sangre.

* * *

¿Tal vez un poco dramatica?...Nah


	7. Vientos de Guerra: Tierra

* * *

_Vientos de Guerra: Tierra_

Nos reímos, esa fue nuestra reacción al ver las tropas de la nación del fuego acercarse a nuestra posición. La muerte tocaba a nuestras puertas y nosotros reíamos como idiotas. Tal vez habíamos perdido por completo ese miedo a la guerra y lo que con ella venia; la muerte, la tristeza, la angustia y la desesperación. Después de todo habíamos crecido en un mundo sumergido en una guerra. El caso es que sus números eran lo doble que los nuestros pero su determinación y poder, decíamos, no eran mayores que los nuestros y teníamos fundamentos para creer que ganaríamos. ¿Qué daño podían hacerle un puñado de hombres con unas cuantas maquinas de asedio a la gran Omashu, que era defendida por los hombres y mujeres mas valientes del reino? Si no hubiera sido porque Bumi entrego la ciudad, esta hubiera resistido mucho más tiempo, tal vez más que Ba Sing Sei. Nosotros podíamos con ellos. No sabíamos del cometa. Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada del cometa, ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? Nuestros abuelos eran casi niños y nuestros padres todavía no nacían cuando Sozin invadió nuestra tierra. Solo el rey Bumi podía presumir de ser uno de los que vieron el cometa y seguía vivo, a los demás el tiempo o la guerra ya los había reclamado. Ni siquiera los pocos que alguna vez tuvieron contacto con sus abuelos sabían, ellos nunca les contaron y la verdad los entiendo. Eran solamente ancianos decrépitos, desgastados por una vida de lucha y conflicto. Lo único que querían era morir en paz, lejos de los horrores de la batalla. Eso es lo que yo planeaba hacer después de que toda esta locura se hubiera acabado. Morir en un tranquilo lugar, sosteniendo la mano de mis nietos y las lágrimas de mis hijos despidiéndome.

No hicieron nada, pararon sus tanques de batalla, su infantería empezó a tomar posiciones defensivas y a armar todo el equipo y después se quedaron sin hacer nada. Eso es lo que más nos perturbo, claro que seguíamos burlándonos de ellos y de vez en cuando algún atrevido les provocaba desde la muralla, sin embargo no hacían nada. Comían como si nada, hacían su vida cotidiana a las afueras de una fortaleza enemiga, se mantenían calmados y seguros, como si ya supieran que ganarían.

Era mi turno de guardia cuando todo comenzó y nunca olvidare esos segundos de paz antes de que el infierno se desatara, literalmente. Apenas y habían pasado unas cuantas noches acampando afuera de la ciudad pero todo su equipo de asedio ya estaba listo a pesar de nuestros intentos de sabotaje. Mi turno era el de la madrugada y pensé que por fin estaba amaneciendo cuando esa luz rojiza inundo el horizonte. Pero yo no sabía que eso no era el sol. Yo no sabia las consecuencias que venían con esa luz tan hermosa. ¿Cómo saber que aumentaba los poderes de nuestros atacantes? ¿Cómo saber lo que sus mentes enfermizas eran capaces de maquilar? ¿Cómo iba a saber que era el cometa de Sozin?

* * *

Bueno, siento que tarde un milenio pero por fin actualice esta historia... aunque sea un chapter muy corto


	8. Muerte

**

* * *

Omashu**

Mucho se dice que paso en la gran Omashu ese día, son demasiados los rumores que corrían de demonios que arrasaron la ciudad y de héroes que la defendieron valientemente. Mucho se decía de ese fuego de proporciones descomunales, de "el martillo de fuego" que arremetio contra la ciudad y que se podía ver a lo lejos y a través de los bosques. Mucho se decía del día en el que el cometa pasó y en el que la gran Omashu cayó para no levantarse de nuevo. Mucho se dijo de aquellas sombras blancas y celestes que llegaron en el crepúsculo creado artificialmente, atacando silenciosamente al enemigo y tomándolo desprevenido, aprovechándose de su confianza para finalmente darle muerte. Pero las sombras habían llegado demasiado tarde, la vida había abandonado la ciudad, sus defensores masacrados al igual que los atacantes. Y con una breve plegaria y enterrando todos los cuerpos, aliados y enemigos, las sombras se volvieron a deslizar de nuevo hacia la oscuridad.

Muchas leyendas nacieron de esos rumores, mucho se dice de los guardianes misteriosos y del estandarte que se erguía en medio de aquel improvisado cementerio, una flor de loto blanco gravado en su fina seda.

**

* * *

Arnook**

Dolor. Eso era lo único que Arnook podía discernir en medio de su tormenta interior. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, miles de recuerdos, sentimientos, emociones. Pero lo único que lograba distinguir claramente era el penetrante dolor en su espalda, el inmenso calor que lo rodeaba. Quería gritar, llorar, seguir luchando. Pero el fuego lo engullía. Eran unos cobardes, todos sus enemigos. Miles contra un puñado de valientes, atacaban por la espalda, mataban indiscriminadamente. El fuego retrocedió, su espalda mandaba punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, unas débiles llamas todavía aferrándose a su ropa y piel.

Moría. Él lo sabía, sus piernas estaban cansadas, sus pulmones se quemaban con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, sus manos temblaban; pero nunca dejo caer su machete. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano blandió su arma contra un sorprendido enemigo que creía que el guerrero yacía mas muerto que vivo. El dolor empezó a desvanecerse, pero eso no era bueno, era todo lo contrario. La muerte le daba un último alivio a su dolor, un agridulce alivio.

Arnook cayó de rodillas, sus piernas le comandaban que parara su carrera, sus oídos se negaban a escuchar con toda claridad lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus pulmones y corazón agonizaban con cada respiro y latido que daban. Sus ojos veían a miles de hombres revolverse, miles de pies caminando sobre la nieve teñida de roja, sobre los cuerpos de amigos y enemigos.

Sus ojos lo abandonaron, el mundo a su alrededor se torno en un negro abismal. En sus oídos todavía resonaba el clamor de la batalla, los gritos de guerra, de dolor y de muerte. Nunca pensó que moriría así: ciego e inútil, en medio del campo de batalla. Tal como en su sueño. Sintió como unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sabía que ese no era un sueño. Entonces su cuerpo empezó a perder el equilibrio y a caer al gélido hielo. Y antes de que sus oídos le fallaran por completo, entre el ruido que lo rodeaba, logro discernir dos palabras

"¡Dragones, son dragones!"

Después todo quedo en silencio y la oscuridad consumió su alma.

* * *

**Zuko**

El grupo se había separado para poder ayudar a Aang. Zuko sabia a lo que se iba a enfrentar en cuanto llegara a su "hogar"… o al menos eso creía. Nada pudo haberlo preparado para ver a su hermana menor perdida en un océano de locura. Zuko había aceptado el duelo porque no quería que Katara saliera lastimada, porque creía que podía ganarle a Azula en ese estado. Lástima que creyó que ella seria honorable, lástima que se equivoco. El rayo era un poder inmenso, terriblemente inmenso. Ahora él sentía un fragmento de ese poder revolverse en su cuerpo, apretando su corazón y nublando su mente. Moría, Zuko sabía que si no recibía ayuda el pronto se reuniría con sus antepasados y que si Katara no resultaba victoriosa entonces su estúpido sacrificio seria en vano.

Por un momento perdió la visión del mundo exterior, un minuto quizá dos, tal vez solamente un segundo, un segundo que se extendió como la misma infinidad del tiempo. ¿Es que eso era la muerte?

Entonces escucho una voz, una voz desconocida, profunda, sabia y antigua. No morirás hoy, este no es tu tiempo; le dijo. Sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron de nuevo para ser recibidos por un par de ojos celestes: Katara había ganado. Zuko había sido curado gracias a la habilidad de la maestra agua y se lo agradecía infinitamente. Lento y tambaleándose se paro con ayuda de su hombro, todo le dolía y no era para menos, pero estaba vivo, vivo para ver otro día y la consecuencia de sus actos. Zuko había burlado una vez más a la muerte.

* * *

**Azula**

Las llamas habían empezado a danzar

Era el final, Azula lo sabia mientras se intentaba liberar de sus cadenas. Era el final, todo su mundo se venía abajo, toda su vida se derrumbaba, todos sus planes, su orgullo y sus metas se destruían en un solo segundo. Y ella no pudo soportarlo más. Había estado perdida en la oscuridad, confundida, caminando en círculos, ciega y tropezándose. Pero ahora su caminar había terminado; ahora caía por un abismo. Y ella no pudo soportar el terror de sentir la caída.

Y las llamas seguían danzando

Zuko y Katara la veían con una mezcla de lastima y horror. Azula ya no existía, la perfeccionista princesa de la nación del fuego había muerto. Frente a ellos solamente se encontraba una sombra, una cascara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue. Contorsionándose y luchando con sus cadenas mientras un fuego salvaje brotaba de su boca y la rodeaba en un trono de flamas azules. Después, para sorpresa de los espectadores, una risa broto. Lenta y por lo bajo, como un murmullo, pero creció hasta convertirse en una estrepitosa risotada perturbada y con un ritmo y frecuencia descontrolado… maniático.

Y las llamas no paraban de bailar

Katara no pudo guardar la compostura, el miedo se reflejaba en su cara. Zuko solamente se limito a observar con una mirada impasible. Para sorpresa de los dos espectadores, la criatura frente a ellos reía entre un mar de fuego, pero desde su posición podían ver las lagrimas brotar. Lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, se retorcía y luchaba con sus ataduras mientras su cara hacia muecas de dolor, angustia, felicidad, tristeza, euforia. Miraban la cara de alguien que había perdido su cordura, del espectáculo que daba mientras se rompía.

Y las llamas continuaban su terrible coreografía

Todo estaba en macabra sincronía, una euforia desquiciada y a la vez una tristeza incontenible. Azula bailaba una maniática danza, mientras el fuego azul la circundaba, como si fuera la bailarina principal. Zuko fue el primero en darse cuenta: las flamas crecían. Eran como látigos que se alargaban al cielo, queriendo arañarlo para luego desvanecerse. Cada vez más altos, cada vez más desesperados. Amenazando con destruir todo a su alrededor. Zuko intento contenerlas, pero debilitado como estaba no podía con ese fuego destructor que no era frio, ni cargado con agresividad y odio ni siquiera se asemejaba al fuego que los dragones le mostraron. Era un fuego destructor, errático, desquiciado… vacio.

Y las llamas siguieron danzando

Zuko la llamo por su nombre. No hubo respuesta. Zuko intento apagar las llamas. El intento fue en vano. Zuko intento ver a la figura que sabía, se revolvía en el centro de ese infierno. Él se horrorizo de lo que vio. Su hermana se convulsionaba en el centro como embrujada, el estruendo de su risa sonaba por sobre las llamas, como un aullido en contra de cualquier lógica o razón que este mundo conocía. Como pidiendo razones del porque su mundo se desmoronaba. Nadie podía salvarla, ni siquiera Aang, su mente estaba rota y su razón por más macabra que hubiera sido se había perdido definitivamente y por completo. Las flamas dejaron de bailar a su alrededor y empezaron a rosar su blanca piel, primero tímidamente, como si le tuvieran miedo. Después se empezaron a revolver con la misma locura de su ama. Y el horrible olor llego a su nariz. El olor de carne quemada.

Y las llamas siguieron danzando mucho después de que la risa cesara, y de que la figura ya no fuera discernible entre el infierno azul y de que el asqueroso olor abandonara el aire.

Las llamas siguieron danzando, hasta que cansadas y moribundas, desaparecieron.

Pero en la memoria de los dos que estuvieron ahí para ver caer a Azula consumida por su locura, la risa sigue haciendo ecos en su cabeza y las llamas danzarinas de una fogata imitan pobremente el baile de la princesa loca. Ellos saben que su tango no ha terminado, que en algún lugar olvidado por el hombre, entre la luz y la oscuridad, a donde van las almas perdidas y en sus más terribles pesadillas, Azula sigue visitándolos; riendo. Y las llamas siguen danzando.


End file.
